


Tańczące słonie

by Gravier



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunk John, Drunk Sherlock, Fluff, M/M, ale tylko trochę, trochę crack
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravier/pseuds/Gravier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miniaturka dla tych, którzy tęsknią za wesołą gejozą. Dziwne pytania Johna, trochę pijackich chichotów i nagła chęć, która naszła Sherlocka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tańczące słonie

\- Widziałeś kiedyś tańczące słonie? – zapytał niewyraźnie John i zaniósł się ochrypłym śmiechem. Sherlock nie zrozumiał do końca, ale także się roześmiał, i wytoczyli się z pubu chichocząc, wspierając się na sobie nawzajem i wpadając na tłoczących się na ulicy ludzi.   
Sherlock poczuł zimny wiatr na rozpalonych policzkach. W jego głowie myśli kłębiły się w zalewie alkoholowym, było mu lekko, czuł się jak… jak… jak bardzo szczęśliwy człowiek.   
John obejmował go w pasie, słaniał się i chichotał. Pachniał wódką, ale Sherlock i tak chciał go pocałować.   
Pocałować? – zapytał sam siebie. – Dlaczego miałbym chcieć go całować?   
Szli ulicą rozświetloną blaskiem latarni i samochodowych lamp. Sobotnia noc, ludzie wylewający się na ulice z klubów i knajp, by zapalić papierosy i pogawędzić mimo mrozu i prószącego śniegu. Sherlock odkrył, że nogi przestały go słuchać. Było trochę tak, jakby był na haju, ale bardziej ociężale, a gdyby się położył teraz na chodniku, chyba by zasnął.   
\- Jakie tańczące słonie? – zapytał nagle, gdy po jakiś dwustu metrach skręcili w boczną uliczkę, gdzie ucichły dźwięki samochodów i dudnienie muzyki z pubów.   
\- No kiedy jesteś pijany – odparł John i z niewiadomych przyczyn zachichotał. Odsłonił przy tym zęby, w kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się przyjemne zmarszczki, Sherlock pomyślał, że jego oczy w ogóle nabierają miłego wyrazu, gdy John się uśmiecha. Poprzez zawroty głowy przebiła się myśl: pocałuj go.   
\- Nie bywam pijany – powiedział poważnie, a przynajmniej tak brzmiało to w jego głowie. Jednak kiedy słowa wydostały się z ust, okazało się, że brzmią zabawnie.   
John potknął się o leżącą na ziemi puszkę po piwie i złapał Sherlocka za ramię. Sherlock jednakże też nie stał w tym momencie zbyt pewnie na nogach; zatoczyli się więc na ścianę. John oparł się o nią ramieniem i spłynął po niej na ulicę w miękki, świeży śnieg. Przykucnął na piętach, a Sherlock oparł się o niego jak o stolik.   
\- Mam dość – powiedział niewyraźnie John. – To był bardzo zły pomysł…  
Sherlock spojrzał z góry na jego pobladłą nagle twarz, ale uśmiechnął się.   
\- Chciałbym zobaczyć tańczące słonie – oznajmił. A potem opadł wolno w śnieg obok Johna.   
Siedzieli przez chwilę w milczeniu, oparci o ścianę, a Sherlock myślał, że to chwila chyba przyjemniejsza niż wszystkie przyjemne chwile, jakie do tej pory przeżył. Zdecydowanie było to zabawniejsze niż irytowanie Andersona, ciekawsze niż asystowanie przy sekcji zwłok i milsze niż polerowanie skrzypiec.   
Ciekawe, czy Johnowi podoba się tak samo? – zastanowił się Sherlock i postanowił, że go zapyta.   
\- John? – zapytał miękko, lekko trącając Johna w ramię. – Ładny wieczór, prawda?  
John siedział z głową zwieszoną na pierś, otaczając kolana ramionami. Oddychał równo i spokojnie. Nie odpowiedział ani na grzeczne pytanie, ani na szturchanie. Zignorował także dłoń Sherlocka głaszczącego go po policzku. A potem nie zwrócił uwagi na pocałunek w policzek. Zamruczał tylko coś sennie.   
A Sherlock, który poczuł się zupełnie usatysfakcjonowany tym cmoknięciem, oparł się wygodnie o ścianę i zagapił się w okno kamienicy naprzeciwko. Stała w nim jakaś kobieta i obserwowała go ze zgorszeniem. Skinął jej głową. Posiedzi tu sobie chwilę. A potem może obudzi Johna i pójdą do domu. A w domu… pocałuje go na dobranoc.


End file.
